Forever
by DAUGHTER.OF.APHRODITE01
Summary: A set of poems about how Piper feels about Jason leaving her for Reyna set in the future...Please review!XD last poem up! Includes swearing
1. Forever

You said we were a forever couple

Together forever

Yet you used me

How could you

You called me your boo

But it seems not true

My heart aches for care

My lips tingle for a kiss

All the moments we felt bliss

Hands feel empty

Feet nowhere to go

Since you are with that hoe

She is Roman i am greek

How could you call me a geek

I am beauty she is war

Yet all we know is shes a slutty whore

You came back but i said no

Because you left me forever to be with that hoe


	2. Heart break

My hearts gone

Everything remembered

But i still know that we will be together

You said im yours

Was that true

I know your not with me but with your boo

My tears are cold silent as can be

Yet you dont see any hurting

We dont know why

All i know is tonight my heart died

* * *

Writers note:

It means a lot to me that over two-hundred people have read this at one point so for everyone thats reading this i am editing these poems and adding one more. Im not going to annoy anyone but please review.


	3. Alone

Ok so this is my last poem if i get ten or more reviews i will write another one about Piper finding love again...again i will edit these poems...EnjoyXD

* * *

Tonight I am alone

Nothing else to do

Everyone knows its because of you

My heart would do a tap dance

My lips would tingle from a kiss

But now Im freezing with nobody to snuggle up with

i would go see you after my chores

But i know now you've been with a couple of whores

My friends were right, i dont need you

You are a player, a user and just sick too

You say you love me I know its not true

Cause tonight I am alone, without you


	4. story line

It seems like I am always running away from something. Either from hurt or just being in trouble.

After the second titan war nobody was the same, Jason left the whole camp half blood after Annabeth and Frank saved everyone. Well Jason came back after a year or two because apparently Reyna ended there relationship. He said that he still loved me and that everything was going to be alright.

I knew he was lying but every since the head counselors became immortal everything was crazier. So my mind accepted it, yet he just left me in the dirt again.

For months I would watch Percy sit on the Athena cabins porch and I would get up and talk to him. Every single day he said on thing, "Trust me Piper you don't know what you have until its gone."

Being the good sisterly friend I was I hugged him and told him it wasn't his fault that they sacrificed there self for our lives. Also that they did it for a reason, for us to live. After a few Annabeth loved you Perc, we would go back to our cabins and cry while making sure nobody heard us.

But today was different, Chiron called us to the big house before we reached our parents cabins.

All of the people from the prophecy of seven were there, maybe a few extra too. Percy and I looked like we were called in last. Jason, Reyna, Leo, Hazel, Nico, and my mother were all the people I saw. Wait what is Aphrodite doing in here?

"Piper I am here because it seems that our little Heroes are heart broken, and need some love help. So I need to make this quick I have a date with Ares in a hour. First we are bringing Hazel and Annabeth back from the underworld. Lastly Piper you and Leo are to be a couple before the summer solstice in what two weeks? If you are not a couple Piper you will never love again." She said this in a mother-knows-best-tone.

"You would curse your own daughter?" She just nodded in a sad way, I gave her a distasteful look then was about to walk out the door.

"Piper honey you will not disobey me, Zeus ordered it so you would stop falling over this son of Jupiter." Now everybody's eyes were on me for sure.

"I was wrong, Aphrodite, I thought you were protecting me all these years. Now I don't care, kill me, curse me, I notice I don't matter anymore. None of your children do. You wonder why Drew made that stupid rite of passage, you cheat on your husband with his own brother. I see Luke's side of the story, we don't matter anymore, all of us are the gods play toys. So I am going to hide my Greek side and live my mortal one." I waved to everyone and scrambled out the door to pack my things from the cabin.

I heard someone follow me inside. "Piper your mother loves you, why cant you see that?" Of course it was Leo.

I stepped towards him. "She doesn't love me or else I wouldn't be hurting right now. Whenever I see them together it hurts so much. Its like stabbing me heart and I keep thinking that hes going to come back to me but it makes me hurt even more. I-I cant control it anymore, Leo. When there near my words just come out like word vomit." I cried as he wrapped his arms folding me into him.

We stood there for a while until it got very awkward. "Leo everything is harder its like everyone just wants to leave me. I just don't know what to do anymore, its like those memories that Hera gave me are just disappearing and making me love him even more." Right now I was sitting on Drew's bunk that I had to admit smelled really good, almost Christmas like.

"Listen Beauty Queen at least stay for a month and try to make Aphrodites plan work. Then you can leave if I'm that bad. Deal?" He asked me.

"Only in one condition, you have to go with me. I need a pyro so I don't die from hypothermia." We laughed together.

"Deal." We hugged until someone did one of those awkward coughs.

"So...are you staying?" Percy asked while everyone who was in the big house walked into the bright pink cabin.

"Well this is my home now right?" I laughed while hugging Percy tightly.

"I am sorry mother," I walked over to her and bowed.

"Its okay sweetheart I understand what you've been through. Now I have to go tell Ares off and hang out with my hubby. Oh and Piper?"

"Yes mother?" I was pretty sure she was going to yell at me.

She whispered into my ear." Keep the boy, he's goddess of love approved." Then she disappeared while re turned our heads away from the bright pink light.

* * *

Okay I don't know if im going to write another part of it well maybe if I get 10 reviews. Yes I know it sounds kind of OOC but oh well it follows the poem line. Oh and please read my new story Gaining Lost Life. Later, D.O.A


End file.
